Secret Garden
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 3048 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Secret Garden: Little Known | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 8225 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Secret Garden: Classified | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Characters Only | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2342 | Beli3 = 12510 | Title3 = Garden | Quest4 = Secret Garden: Top Secret | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Characters Only | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5600 | Beli4 = 25413 | Title4 = Chapter | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This Fortnight first appeared December 6, 2016 (19:00) to DAAAATES, 2016 (18:59). Not difficult if you can pull together a workable DEX team. And since this is the classic newbie color, well. Recommended Captains *Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin Recommended Support Units Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough . | 1Image = SecretGarden1.png | 1Enemies = Grunts + Booster | 1Tips = | 1Boss = Striker Group Crew Blue Pirates x2, Shooter Group Crew Blue Pirates x2, Blue Jeweled Porc or Green Jeweled Porc | 1HP = | 1AttackPattern = Striker's attack for 2,800 damage on a 1-3 into a 1 turn cool-down, Shooters attack for 2,035 damage on a 1-3 into a 1 turn cool-down, porc attacks for 1,292 damage on a 3 into a 2 turn cool-down. | 2Image = SecretGarden2.png | 2Enemies = Grunts | 2Tips = | 2Boss = Speedy Soldier Zombie x2 or Halberd Billions Baroque Works x2, Striker Group Leader x3, and Blue Treasure Turtle or Green Treasure Turtle | 2HP = | 2AttackPattern = Zombie's attack for 2,035 damage on a 1-2 into a 2 turn cool-down, striker group leaders attack for 2,340 damage on a 1-3 into a 1 turn cool-down, turtle attacks for 690 damage on a 1-3 itno a 2 turn cool-down. | 3Image = SecretGarden3.png | 3Enemies = Grunts + Boosters | 3Tips = | 3Boss = Giant Shooter Blue Pirates x2 or Halberd Ensign Navy HQ x4 (2 with Giants), Green Daimyo Turtle x1, Green Treasure Turtle x1 | 3HP = | 3AttackPattern = Halberd's attack for 2,706 damage on a 2-3 into a 1 turn cool-down, giants attack for 2,340 damage on a 1-3 into a 1 tucn cool-down, Daimyo attacks for 1,290 damage on a 2-4 into a 3 turn cool-down, and Treasure attacks for 690 damage on a 1-3 into a 2 turn cool-down. | 4Image = SecretGarden4.png | 4Enemies = | 4Tips = | 4Boss = | 4HP = 400,000 HP | 4AttackPattern = Aphelandra attakcs for 7,026 damage on a 1-2 into a 3 turn cool-down. on her first attack, she will lock the bottom left crew-member for 2 turns. Under 50% HP, she will shuffle all orbs into , , , and TND. | 5Image = SecretGarden5.png | 5Enemies = Grunts + Boosters/Evolvers | 5Tips = | 5Boss = Female Giant Imperial Warrior Green Pirates x2, Female Giant Warrior Green Pirates x1, or Rifle Major Navy HQ x3, Green Treasure Turtle or Blue Treasure Turtle, and Blue Pirate Penguin, or Blue Armored Crab | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = Giants attack for 2,692 damage on a 1-3 into a 1 turn cool-down, Rifle attacks for 2,610 damage on a 1-2 into a 1 turn cool-down, turtle attacks for 690 damage on a 1-3 into a 2 turn cool-down, and penguin attacks for 890 damage on a 2-3 into a 2 turn cool-down. | 6Image = SecretGarden6.png | 6Enemies = Grunts + Evolver + Booster | 6Tips = | 6Boss = Saber Billions Baroque Works x4, Blue Daimyo Turtle x1, Blue Robber Penguin x1 | 6HP = | 6AttackPattern = Saber attacks for 3,040 damage on a 2 turn cool-down, Turtle attacks for 1,290 damage on a 2-4 into a 3 turn cool-down, and penguin attacks for 490 damage on a 1-2 into a 1 turn cool-down. | 7Image = SecretGarden7.png | 7Enemies = Marguerite Guardian Warrior + Grunts | 7Tips = | 7Boss = Marguerite Guardian Warrior + Street Punk: Bullet Green Bounty Hunter + Street Punk: Bullet Yellow Bounty Hunter | 7HP = Marguerite has 780,000 HP | 7AttackPattern = Yellow Punk attacks for 2,060 damage on a 1-2 into a 1 turn cool-down, will heal all enemies at end of first turn for 100,000 HP, Green Punk attacks for 2,560 damage on a 1-2 into a 1 turn cool-down, will despair Friend Captain for 2 turns at end of first turn, Marguerite will attack for 3,590 damage on a 1 turn cool-down and has a 9 hit combo shield for 10 turns. Under 50% HP she will interrupt attack order, and give herself an ATK-UP for 99 turns, attacking for 5,385 damage, and shuffle all slots to and . Under 20%, she will deal 5,000 fixed damage plus her normal (5,385) damage for a total of 10,385 damage. | AltImage1 = | AltEnemies1 = | AltTips1 = | AltBoss1 = | AltHP1 = | AltAttackPattern1 = | SecImage = SecretGardenSec.png | SecEnemies = Sweetpea + Grunts | SecTips = | SecBoss = Sweetpea + Saber Billions Baroque Works + Saber Millions Baroque Works 2x total (1 each or 2x Billions) | SecHP = 360,000 HP | SecAttackPattern = Sweetpea attacks for 4,980 damage on a 2 turn cool-down. She will preemptively change her type from to . Under 20% HP she will add a heavy defense for 3 turns. }} Team Builder Helper